With the rapid development of Internet technologies, the number of Internet users is increased greatly. Since mobile devices with a wireless fidelity (WIFI) function, such as mobile phones and laptops, are popular and easy to carry, more and more users would like to access the Internet through a wireless mode. The users may access the Internet through wireless routers at home, in school dorm as well as various consumption concourses, which satisfies the demands of users on mobile entertainment and mobile office, but brings new problems.
Signals of wireless router are visual in a certain space for all devices accessing the Internet through the wireless mode. Accordingly, a device cannot be connected to the wireless router unless the device passes a key certification. At present, multiple encryption algorithms may be selected for a certification process. However, some encryption algorithms are not secure enough. For those unsecure encryption algorithms, a device called wifi password breaker is provided. Such device has a signal emission source with large power, and thus may find surrounding wireless networks. If an encryption algorithm used by a wireless network is not secure enough, the device may decrypt the wireless network easily. Once the wireless network is decrypted, some users loving small gain may access the Internet without paying Internet access fee. In this case, those users paying Internet access fee may suffer losses. However, those users paying Internet access fee may be unknown of the losses because they are ignorant of wireless network knowledge.
At present, most home wireless routers may provide a Media Access Control (MAC) address bundling/filtering function. A user may open a router management interface, start the MAC address filtering function, and inputs a MAC address of a legal device. In this way, the wireless router may allow the legal device to access the Internet, and reject access requests of other devices, thereby preventing other devices from accessing the Internet without paying Internet access fee. Herein, a device allowed to access the Internet is called the legal device.
However, if a user wants to use the MAC address filtering function, the user is required to have computer system knowledge. The user is required to obtain a MAC address of each legal device, and configure the MAC address on an advanced management page of the wireless router. These operations are complex for most common users, and thus are difficult to be implemented.
Some home advanced wireless routers may provide a Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) function. Through the WPS function, a Service Set Identifier (SSID) and a Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) security key may be configured automatically. Without needing to comprehend the SSID and the security key, a common user may access the Internet securely through inputting a simple Personal Identification Number (PIN) or pressing a button. Moreover, because the security key is generated randomly, it is impossible to decrypt the security key. Further, the user does not need to remember a redundant key, thereby avoiding the bother of key loss.
If a WPS certification mode is used, the configuration and encryption of wireless network may be simplified. However, if the WPS certification mode is used, a wireless access point and a client device must pass the WPS certification. Herein, the wireless access point may be a wireless router, and the client device may be a wireless network card. If any one of the wireless access point and the client device does not pass the WPS certification, the WPS function cannot be implemented. Moreover, because devices provided by different manufacturers may be different, the wireless access point and the client device provided by different manufacturers respectively may be incompatible. At present, most wireless network cards do not follow a WPS standard. Moreover, because of high costs, most users do not select WPS wireless routers. Accordingly, the application scope of WPS wireless routers is limited, and thus it is difficult to prevent other users from accessing the Internet without paying Internet access fee.